For aluminum-alloy wheel production enterprises, no very ideal deburring method for burrs formed after machining is present as yet, and deburring modes of the traditional deburring equipment are too single, so that the requirements of wheels of complicated shapes on deburring cannot be met at all; and furthermore, a majority of production enterprises adopt mixed-line production at present, i.e., wheels of different sizes simultaneously flow on various working procedures of a production line, so that very large limitations to the deburring equipment are present. A corresponding brush system must be replaced when the wheels of different sizes are switched, and thus the production efficiency is seriously affected.